There's Something About Harry
by Aira
Summary: In Harry's sixth year, he becomes bothered by feelings for a certain redhead while Voldemort steadily gains power. Includes Death Eaters, Divination, and Ron and Hermione Play Matchmaker
1. Chapter One

There's Something About Harry  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfic by Aira  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters/settings used in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, and are used without permission, and the title is shamelessly lifted from 'There's Something About Mary.'  
  
***  
  
"I.Thank you," he stammered somewhat clumsily, though he raised his head to look her in the eye.  
  
It was difficult to think of an eloquent response to that, especially when those startlingly green eyes held such.longing? Muted desire? No, of course not. It was simply gratitude. And yet.and yet.she couldn't help but hope that.no. She was fifteen, and far too old for silly fantasies. That sort of thing only happened in fairytales. And now he held an expression of waiting, and it suddenly occurred to her that she should at least give him the courtesy of responding. "Oh.you're welcome. No less than you would have done for-for anyone else, I'm sure."  
  
He just nodded, embarrassed. Oh, that's wonderful, now you've gone and embarrassed him. "I'll.see you, then."  
  
"Right," she replied, offering what she hoped came across as a comforting smile.  
  
Just as he seemed about to leave for the boys' dormitories, he spun around and faced her, cheeks scarlet. "I'm sorry I just acted like such an ungrateful prat. I just.you were fantastic. I'll-never be able to repay you. Thank you so much.Ginny."  
  
Hearing such unexpected honesty from him sent a rush of heat throughout her body. Just as she opened her mouth to say something-though what she didn't know-Harry Potter gave a ghost of a grin, mumbled his good night, and bolted up the stairs.  
  
*  
  
In the months that followed, it seemed almost as if that night had never happened at all. Oh, sure, Ginny exchanged casual conversation with Harry when she saw him, as she had done since the middle of her fourth year. Sure there were smiles and looks that made her heart stop. But yet the solemnity and the candor they'd almost had that night had never come close to being replicated.  
  
We're just friends now, Ginny reminded herself. And goodness knows he needs them. So don't even think about-"Hey, Ginny," Ron greeted, interrupting her thoughts as he slid into a nearby empty seat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione, too, offered greetings as she chose the seat in between Ron and Ginny. "Harry's sleeping in," she explained, though Ginny hadn't asked.  
  
"Yeah, hate to disappoint you," Ron ribbed with a wink and a cheeky grin.  
  
Years of practice had long since taught Ginny how to keep a calm expression in the face of teasing brothers, and she was very glad of this. "Oh, yes," she said sarcastically. "My heart bleeds with disappointment. How ever shall I live through this tragedy?"  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a knowing look at that, one that said that she wasn't fooled in the least. She let the matter drop, however, and rested her head on Ron's shoulder without another word.  
  
The arrival of the Daily Prophet wiped the dreamy smile off Hermione's face, however. "Oh, dear. There've been two more attacks."  
  
Ginny sighed. It felt like Lord Voldemort was getting stronger every day, and Cornelius Fudge still refused to do anything about it; rumors abounded that the Minister himself was a tool of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had set up the Order of Phoenix the previous year, but he, himself, had been murdered. Professor McGonagall was now Hogwarts Headmistress and did what she could to continue the anti-Voldemort fight that Dumbledore had started. Which, unfortunately, didn't seem to be much.  
  
There was a tangible silence between the three, before Ron cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, no use dwelling on that, I guess."  
  
"Dwelling on what?" came a voice from behind.  
  
It was Harry, who had arrived at the table with dark circles under his eyes. "That," Ron answered grimly, handing over the newspaper.  
  
Ginny watched Harry read it with the same blank, almost helpless, expression that she had both gotten used to and despised. Admitting this was difficult, but Ginny wanted so much to be able to comfort him. But would he let her?  
  
*  
  
"Ginny, can I talk to you about something rather.personal?"  
  
Ginny looked up in surprise at Hermione, who had just settled herself into the chair across from Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Sensing an involved conversation, Ginny set down her Divination homework. "What?" Ginny asked, trying not to sigh the words. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to ask you about Harry because I know how much you hate that.but.just listen, please: It all feels so uncomfortable and nerve- wracking at first, but it's worth it. Really."  
  
Those words came out rather in a nervous rush, and were concluded with a comforting sort of smile.  
  
Ginny smiled back.  
  
*  
  
That night, Ginny stayed up late finishing homework. Teachers, with the O.W.L.s only six months away, had really been pilling on the assignments. "Finally done," Ginny murmured sleepily, slamming shut her Transfiguration textbook.  
  
Just as she was packing up her supplies, a figure descended from the staircase leading up to the boys' dormitories. Even with only the soft candlelight Ginny knew who was there. She would have known him anywhere.  
  
"Hello, Harry," she started.  
  
He seemed to flinch in surprise, before returning a weary "Hey, Ginny."  
  
"Trouble sleeping?" she asked, hoping for though not expecting him to open up.  
  
To her surprise, he sank down in the chair Hermione had sat in earlier, and sighed a "Yes."  
  
"Hard to sleep with him out there, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It's like-" Harry paused mid-sentence.  
  
"Go on," Ginny prompted in what she could only hope was a soothing manner.  
  
"I feel like it's all my fault," he blurted, then looked as though he regretted the words.  
  
"How so?" she asked, her heart pounding.  
  
"It's just that-you know-it was my blood he used to come back. Mine. My fault."  
  
Ginny's heart broke for him, while at the same time she exulted that he was willing to share such feelings with her. "It isn't," she responded. "It isn't your fault, I mean. If he hadn't used you, he'd have found someone else. And you've done so much to help fight him, which is more that can be said by most."  
  
"I know-thanks, Ginny. G'night."  
  
And they both headed up to their dorms without another word.  
  
*  
  
Harry walked up the stairs in a daze. What had made him say that? Why had he talked to her that way? Not even Ron or Hermione had heard him say the words of guilt he'd just spoken to Ginny. What was it about her that made him feel so.right? Quickly, Harry pushed those thoughts aside. A marked man such as himself was in no position to-to be with someone in that way. Ginny deserved better.  
  
He'd told himself that a thousand times over and had begun to believe it. Still, the tense heat that rose whenever she was near would not be silenced. Usually he was able to keep such emotions in check, speaking to her only of Quidditch matches and classes. But tonight.it had felt as though she had unlocked a key to a secret chamber in which he tried to hide.  
  
And now, with his feelings of guilt spoken aloud, Harry felt as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest. She was really something, Ginny.  
  
And while sleep eventually returned to him, nightmares did not.  
  
*  
  
"Please don't get yourself knocked off your broom by Bludgers this time," Hermione said worriedly to Ron over breakfast.  
  
"Whatever it takes to stop the goal, 'Mione."  
  
Though Hermione fumed at the nickname, she proceeded to plant what looked like a very passionate kiss indeed on Ron's lips.  
  
After a minute or so of this display, Ron pulled back with what looked like reluctance. "I really ought to go check out the field-see you, ladies."  
  
"Good luck," Ginny said to both her brother and Harry, wishing she could find more articulate words.  
  
Ron nodded distractedly while Harry flashed Ginny a heart-melting smile. Good grief, girl! He didn't mean it that way.  
  
"Shall we go get seats, then?" Hermione questioned, bringing Ginny's thoughts back to more earthly matters. Today was the much-anticipated Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, and Gryffindor's first match. (Due to Death Eater Activity, it had been postponed.)  
  
Minutes later, Ginny found herself sitting in the stands, scarlet rosette pinned to her robe. This would be Ron's first match as the Gryffindor Captain, as well as the first match in which new Chasers Anna Corella, John Fisher, and Beth Thompson, and new Beaters Colin and Dennis Creevy would be playing in. Ron had been talking of little else for weeks, and Ginny knew her brother would be devastated if they lost the first match he captained.  
  
"And here are the Gryffindors!" boomed Dean Thomas, who had taken over Lee Jordan's old job.  
  
"And the Slytherins. Now Captains Weasley and Malfoy are shaking hands; whoa, boys, don't break any bones before the game even starts!"  
  
Ginny had to laugh at Ron and Malfoy, who were shooting each other death glares. "And the players are in the air! Slytherin Chaser Zabini in possession and heads for goal-save it Ron! YES-and an excellent save by Keeper Weasley!"  
  
The Gryffindor section erupted in cheers. "He nearly killed himself!" Hermione gasped, though she looked very proud indeed.  
  
"Okay, now, Chaser Corella in possession, makes a pass to Fisher and-YES! Ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
The game continued for several hours, until the score was 80 to 30, with Gryffindor leading. "And it looks like both of the Seekers are going for a dive! Is this the real thing? Come on, Harry-"  
  
At this point Dean was cut off by a tremendous roar. Harry, only inches off the ground, held up the golden Snitch to a screaming crowd. Grinning, Ginny rushed to join him.  
  
*  
  
"You were fantastic!" Ginny blurted.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said shortly.  
  
Ginny tried very hard to conceal her disappointment and only watched Harry walk towards the castle in stony silence as her own hopes were dashed.  
  
*  
  
"Ron, we have to do something about them!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when you try to play matchmaker," Ron teased. "Are you sure this isn't just something you got out of a book?"  
  
Hermione continued on without being drawn into their usual game. "Watching them dance circles around each other is maddening."  
  
"Agreed. What can we do about it, though?"  
  
Hermione drew a deep breath. "Well-I have a plan."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that, and thanks to Anne for the beta. 


	2. Chapter Two

There's Something About Harry  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfic by Aira  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters and settings in this story were created by J.K. Rowling and are being used without permission. The title is shamelessly lifted from 'There's Something About Mary.'  
  
***  
  
"This is wonderful."  
  
The words, spoken in such a tone of adoration, made his heart stop. "Yes," he murmured, pulling her close.  
  
Yet just as their lips met and a jolt of electricity shot through him, she was being dragged away kicking and screaming. "No! Please no."  
  
But there was no stopping the flash of green light that seemed to appear of nowhere. Just as he had failed to stop Cedric's death. There she was, lifeless. Chestnut brown eyes looked back at him, accusing. This was his fault. All his fault.  
  
Somewhere in the distance was cold laughter. "Did you really think it would last? Did you really think we wouldn't come for her?" a voice taunted.  
  
"No," he heard himself gasp. "Not Ginny!"  
  
Harry Potter awoke in a cold sweat. "It was just a dream," he whispered to himself.  
  
And none of it would ever be more than a dream, because he would not allow himself to. He would not risk hurting her, and if that meant not.not being with her, then that was fine. Her safety came first.  
  
Harry would never forget the look on Ginny's face when it had appeared that Lucius Malfoy was seconds away from taking her life. Harry himself had just been rescued by Ginny, and now it seemed as if that rescue had gone to waste. They were both going to die regardless. Harry remembered trying to think of something to do, trying to think of some way to save Ginny, at least. But the pain from the Cruciatius curse he'd been under was still too great. Even standing up drained him of precious energy. He knew he had to think, had to do something, but the effort was excruciating. His mind had simply gone blank.  
  
Looking back, Harry shivered. If Ron and Hermione had arrived a second later, they'd have been met with a lifeless friend and, in Ron's case, sister. But they'd all been lucky that time. What would happen when their luck ran out?  
  
Harry only sighed, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione exclaimed as the four sipped butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. "My mum's birthday is next week and I haven't bought her a present yet!"  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows; such lack of preparation was extremely unlike Hermione and therefore suspicious. Hermione, however, didn't seem to notice, and simply rushed off. A few minutes later, Ron suddenly remembered that he had promised Fred and George that he'd send them some things from the magical supplies shop. He too left, with the sly expression he usually wore while playing chess.  
  
Ginny stifled a sigh. Ron and Hermione's ploy had been all too obvious, and embarrassing. She knew they meant well, but still wished they'd been a bit subtler in their matchmaking. "Seems we have two Cupids on our hands," she ventured, hoping to break the awkward silence.  
  
Harry chuckled, though he appeared somewhat bothered. "I'll bet they're somewhere around here right now, spying."  
  
"Either that or snogging."  
  
"Well," Harry said abruptly, his tone losing the jest. "It hardly matters if we are being watched, because we're not doing anything now, are we?"  
  
Ginny tried not to flinch, taken aback by Harry's suddenly forceful tone. "Of course not," she said, hoping frantically she wasn't stammering like an eleven year old again.  
  
Ginny cringed as her thoughts drifted back to singing Valentines and bouts of silence whenever Harry entered the room. She'd acted so silly then, broadcasting her schoolgirl crush to the world. For she was forced to admit that her feelings for Harry had originated as being just that: blind worship for the mythical hero who had conquered the Dark Lord.  
  
Upon first going to Hogwarts, the perfect knight in shining armor had been replaced with the reality of a skinny twelve-year old who was human and made mistakes. Ginny had to admit that it had been almost disappointing. But, despite his failure to live up to her imagination, he'd saved her life. He was the reason she was able to enjoy every day, and he'd demonstrated every possible heroic virtue whilst saving her.  
  
Storybook idol or not, Harry Potter was her hero.  
  
*  
  
"I can't believe you did that to me!"  
  
Ron's eyes filled with surprise. "I thought you'd be glad. We gave you the perfect opportunity."  
  
"Yes-the perfect opportunity to make a complete fool out of myself!"  
  
Harry was seething. Ron couldn't possibly understand, and his meddling was only making things worse. Ginny's life depended on him controlling himself. If that meant avoiding her, then so be it. Of course, he couldn't very well cease all contact; that would hurt her feelings and he couldn't bear that. But sitting alone with her at a bar? That wasn't allowed. That could only make him doing things he'd later regret.  
  
"Oh, so sorry for actually trying to help you, Harry, instead of just watching you make yourself miserable over her," Ron snapped, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "But since I see that you'd rather just pine than actually do something, then I guess I'd best not meddle again."  
  
Harry gaped, at a loss for words. "You-you have no right-" he managed.  
  
"Yes, I do. Ginny's my sister, and you're hurting her. Listen, Harry. We live in-in bad times. If something-if something happened to you-" Here Ron seemed to swallow hard, anger cooling. "If you-you know-won't you wish you had been with her? Won't you wish that you'd had something?"  
  
Ron seemed both winded and embarrassed by this unusually emotional speech, and left for his own four-poster without further comment. But his words had made their impact.  
  
"Won't you wish you had been with her?" Ron had asked.  
  
Harry knew the answer.  
  
*  
  
"Professor Flitwick, if I may borrow Miss Weasley?"  
  
McGonagall kept up her usual professional composure, but somehow appeared more grim than usual. Ginny followed her out of the classroom fearing the worst. "What happened?" she asked bluntly once they were in the corridors.  
  
McGonagall hesitated, and Ginny swore she saw a tear welling in the professor's eye. "Your brother Charlie has been away on a small mission for the Order for two days now. It shouldn't have taken very long at all. He-he hasn't returned yet."  
  
Fighting against threatening tears, Ginny whispered, "Dead?"  
  
"No. We haven't heard anything yet."  
  
That was hardly comforting; Ginny knew as well as McGonagall did that whenever people were missing for several days, they were, in all likelihood, dead. Ginny couldn't even begin to imagine life without Charlie. Don't think about it, don't think about it.  
  
"Does Ron know?" she managed.  
  
McGonagall gave a grim nod. "I have excused him from his remaining classes. I will do the same for you, if you wish."  
  
"Y-Yes," Ginny stammered, still grieved. While the idea of sitting in her dorm imagining horrible possibilities wasn't exactly appealing, the thought of having to sit through Snape's Potions class after what she had just heard felt positively unbearable.  
  
She was then escorted to the common room, where she and Ron sat silently staring at the wall.  
  
*  
  
Harry felt sick. Why did it always seem that whenever things seemed to be back to normal-normal for Hogwarts, anyway-Voldemort and his minions did something to make the cold reality stare him in the face? Harry recalled Charlie Weasley's cheerful grin in great detail. Thinking of that person as simply gone was inconceivable.  
  
And that was only what he was feeling. He could only imagine what Ron must be going through. And Ginny. Harry shivered, remembering her red-rimmed eyes and crouched posture at dinner. Stopping himself from throwing an arm around in comfort had been difficult, to say the least.  
  
Harry wondered, for the thousandth time, what it was about Ginny Weasley that made him feel this way. When had this started? When had she started evoking such emotions in him? He hadn't even thought of her as more than "Ron's little sister" until fifth year.  
  
But then, slowly, she'd stopped displaying the outward signs of her admiration for him. They'd begun chatting occasionally, then more frequently, and he'd soon realized that beneath the shy schoolgirl he'd known previously was a witty, intelligent, even talkative young woman. The natural transition was made from mere acquaintances to genuine friends. Only that by the end of Harry's fifth year, he was forced to admit that his feelings for Ginny Weasley extended beyond the realm of friendship.  
  
Knowing his caring for her would only put Ginny in more danger, Harry desperately tried to stop. He couldn't.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, a letter from Errol arrived, addressed to both Ron and Ginny:  
  
Dearest Ron and Ginny,  
  
You have by now heard the terrible news. Your mother and I can't tell you not to worry, because we've been doing a good deal of worrying ourselves. So, while we fully expect you to be concerned, please do not let this dominate your lives. Charlie wouldn't want it to.  
  
Speaking of which, we do not know for sure that we've lost him. While saying that we have a good chance at finding him seems overly optimistic, all hope is not lost. There is a sufficient search effort underway. I cannot discuss the details in event that this owl is intercepted; suffice to say that your brother is by no means forgotten.  
  
Both of you have acted with more courage and virtue than can ever be expected in these uncertain times, and I am proud to call you my son and my daughter. Keep those merits as you face this tragedy.  
  
Love,  
  
Dad  
  
Ginny didn't even try to stop the tear that leaked as she handed the letter to Ron.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Anne for the beta-read. (If you want to see great post-Hogwarts H/G, read "From Across the Great Divide.) Also, huge thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope to have Chapter Three out soon. 


	3. Chapter Three

There's Something About Harry  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A Harry Potter Fanfic by Aira  
  
Disclaimer: It's all J.K. Rowling's.  
  
***  
  
Ginny's mind spun in spirals of thought without any particular focus. She just couldn't believe that Charlie was really dead. She wanted so terribly to be able to believe that this was all a cruel joke, that he was coming back and would ask what all the fuss was about. But after he'd gone missing three weeks, the Weasleys were forced to admit that the odds of him coming home again, ever, were slim at absolute best. And here she was now, at his funeral listening to a wizarding pastor speak to the gathered crowd.  
  
She waited to burst out into tears, to do something other than stand in this stunned silence. But Ginny had no more tears left in her. So she simply watched the empty coffin being lowered into the ground, with the same blank expression she'd worn for three weeks.  
  
Ginny became vaguely aware that her father, with tears streaming down his face, was speaking now about the sort of person Charlie was and what he had done. Next to him stood her mother, sobbing as she had for the whole of the service. All more the reason for you not to lose it, Ginny reminded herself. You're needed.  
  
Yet it was hard to feel needed when memories kept playing in her mind like a Muggle movie. One incident in particular stood out.  
  
"MUM!" Ginny shrieked from inside the closet which Fred and George had locked her in. "Help!"  
  
Suddenly Ginny, then seven years old, found herself outside the closet. She grinned to herself. She must have accidentally used magic to get herself out. That would teach the twins to watch their backs. Suddenly her brother Charlie, who was home from his job in Romania, came rushing towards her. "Gin! You were screaming bloody murder, what happened?" With sudden understanding, he said, "Ah. Fred and George locked you inside the closet again?"  
  
"Yes. But I magicked myself out," Ginny said proudly.  
  
"That's my girl. Now, what charm should I use for punishment, eh? A Hiccupping Hex, perhaps? Or maybe you think that their hair would look lovely blue?"  
  
Ginny giggled. "Thanks, Charlie."  
  
"Any time, kid. Any time."  
  
Ginny let out a small choke. There were so many things that would never be quite the same without Charlie. There were so many memories that would never be made. Voldemort, Ginny swore quietly. Someday I will make you pay for all that you've done to my family.  
  
*  
  
The month that followed seemed like a blur of images and voices to Ginny. She and Ron returned to Hogwarts the week following the funeral and were met with fellow students expressing sympathy. But Ginny didn't want empty words of condolences. She simply wanted to be left alone.  
  
One day while studying in solitude, that queasy feeling of being watched came over her. Ginny looked up; it was Harry.  
  
He blushed furiously, then opened his mouth as if to speak. No sound came out. Ginny hid her amusement; it was rather comforting to see someone else act that way. "So, where're Ron and Hermione, or don't I want to know?" she asked abruptly.  
  
"You-probably don't want to know," Harry stammered, clearly still feeling embarrassed.  
  
"So.how are you?" he asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
  
Ginny opened her mouth to say "I'm fine", and then tried to think of a time when she'd been less fine. Only her first year came close. "I-I'm still breathing," she managed to get out.  
  
Unfortunately what she had begun to classify as a "Charlie Memory" began to surface without warning, and unshed tears burned in her eyes. Oh, please don't let Harry see you acting like a baby, she prayed.  
  
He apparently did notice her predicament; he seemed almost terrified. But then Harry did something that shocked her. While he still appeared as being hopelessly awkward, he sat down next to her and clumsily wrapped an arm around her. "It's all right," he murmured.  
  
And, for the first time since Charlie disappeared, Ginny truly allowed herself to cry.  
  
*  
  
The following day, Harry climbed into the portrait hole, and was met with the sound of music that seemed almost too beautiful for words. It appeared to be coming from some sort of violin. He frowned thoughtfully. Who in Gryffindor played the violin?  
  
Soon he was met with his answer: Ginny Weasley. She appeared to be intently concentrated on the music, not even noticing his arrival. He watched curiously as the fingers on her left hand danced across the strings while her right hand controlled the bow with professional ease.  
  
After finishing the piece with a flourish, Ginny looked up, apparently surprised she had an audience. Harry felt his face grow hot. "Oh, hi, Harry," she said.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are on one of their supposed study sessions." Somehow Harry felt compelled to explain his presence. "I-I didn't know you played the violin," he blurted.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me."  
  
Behind her even tone was.wistfulness? Desire? Harry immediately halted those thoughts. She was merely making conversation. And even if Harry couldn't allow himself to confess his feelings for her, he sure could talk to Ginny.  
  
*  
  
"So, what's between you and Harry Potter?" demanded one of Ginny's roommates, Meryll.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," she responded coolly. Being a Weasley, Ginny had experience with far more difficult interrogators.  
  
"Well, it's obvious you two have something going on."  
  
"Oh, so are witches not allowed to be friends with wizards, now?"  
  
"You certainly looked like more than friends yesterday, when you were sitting together and he had his arm around you!" Meryll spat.  
  
Ginny ignored this; she had long since learned that Meryll was far past reason when she used that tone of voice. Besides, she really didn't have any defense prepared.  
  
"Amazing what having brothers who are best friends with Harry Potter can do," the other girl muttered, clearly distraught. "Can't get a boyfriend on your own, now can you, Ginny? Or did you use one of those Love Charms"  
  
Ginny had had enough. The day had already been hopelessly long, and here she was being accused of seducing Harry Potter with a Love Charm. "That's right," she shot back, hardly aware of what she was saying. "Harry Potter is my boyfriend. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go snog him senseless."  
  
Ginny stormed out of the dorm in shock. What had made her do something so outrageous? And what was she going to say to Harry?  
  
*  
  
"Harry-can I-talk to you for a moment in-private?" Ginny stammered at breakfast the next morning, heart pounding.  
  
"I guess."  
  
Hermione, with whom Ginny had already discussed this, then said a spell that caused a Soundproof Bubble to form around Ginny and Harry. "I'm so sorry, Harry," Ginny blurted. "But last night, Meryll-my roommate, you know-started asking all these questions about, well, us, and she sounded so hateful. I don't know what possessed me but I just got so mad and I-I accidentally said something about us being, you know-together."  
  
Ginny watched him anxiously. Harry's expression turned from blank to puzzled to-finally-incredulous. "How could you? That girl probably has it all around Gryffindor by now! Don't you realize what-what sorts of things can come from those kinds of rumors flying round?!"  
  
Ginny tried not to wince at his harsh words. "I-I'm so sorry."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am," Harry muttered.  
  
"Well, most people will probably write it off as gossip anyway," she ventured.  
  
"I can only hope," he said darkly.  
  
"Well, since we've nothing more to discuss, I'll take down the Soundproof Bubble," she said coldly, raising her wand.  
  
"Ginny," he whispered almost desperately, motioning for her not to take down the bubble. "I didn't mean to come off like that."  
  
Part of her wanted to say something of a forgiving nature, and forget that his rashly cruel words had ever been spoken. But her pride wouldn't allow her to. "No. You-you've made your point more than clear, Harry Potter."  
  
*  
  
"Ron. I.need help."  
  
"With that?" Ron asked, motioning the Potions homework. "Well, you'd best ask Hermione about that."  
  
"No, not that kind of help. I mean.girl help."  
  
"Oh, that kind of help," Ron said understandingly. "Well, what d'you need help with, mate?"  
  
His tone was one of great experience, and Harry felt himself growing almost envious. "What do you do, then, when you've infuriated Hermione?"  
  
"Hope she doesn't hex me," was Ron's blunt reply.  
  
"Besides that. What do you do?"  
  
"Beg and grovel for her forgiveness."  
  
While the mental image of Ron pleading for Hermione's forgiveness was certainly entertaining, Harry grew nervous at the idea of having to do the same for Ginny. Especially since they weren't really.together.  
  
But still, Ron's words had given Harry an idea.  
  
*  
  
The following morning, a school owl delivered Ginny a note:  
  
Ginny,  
  
I've gone out and made a prat of myself, but dare I hope you'll forgive me anyway? I really didn't mean to respond to the Meryll thing the way I did; it just came as a shock. I know that's no excuse, and am profusely sorry for the things that I said. Still friends?  
  
(Here there were a number of cross-outs; apparently Harry was unsure of how to sign the letter.)  
  
--Harry  
  
Harry caught her eye from the other end of the Gryffindor table. She gave a small nod and smile.  
  
*  
  
That very night, Professor McGonagall made an announcement that was either wonderful or a travesty, depending on how you looked at it. "This year, the staff has decided that we will hold a Valentine's Ball. This will take place the evening of Valentine's Day, and formal dress is required."  
  
Ginny gulped.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to Anne for the beta, and to everyone who's reviewed this far. ( 


End file.
